It's Not the Same Anymore Lux
by Leyona Lovecraft
Summary: Garen returns from war and misses his sister dearly. She has missed him just as much, if not more. Will the siblings grow close once more with the war on standby? (Lemon/Smut in Chapter 3!) Chapter 3 posted, 4 in progress c: GarenLux with hints of GarenKata. Posting the GarenKata in a separate story after this one is complete.
1. Chapter 1

Horses pulled an ornately carved caravan down the main street of Demacia at the peak of the day. The sun was shining and the streets were alive with merchants and revelers alike. The Crown Prince of Demacia, along with the Dauntless Vanguard, had returned home. They had been gone for many months, at war with Noxus. There had been a break in the war where both sides pulled back for the time being after the disaster in Kalamanda.

The Might of Demacia was first to step foot into the cobblestone street, Jarvan IV following suit and the rest of the Vanguard. Garen turned to his best friend, clasping the other's shoulder and said, "It's good to be home, don't you agree?" Jarvan replied, "Aye, it is friend… It has been too long."

Garen picked up his knapsack and sword and slung them both over his shoulder, turning away from him and toward the direction of his home and called back, "See you tonight." He made this way through the streets to the Crownguard manor. He had greatly missed Demacia in his absence; the bright colors, freshness of the air, his large, warm, comfy bed but mostly his beloved sister.

Garen and his younger sister Luxanna were very close in adolescent years, but as they matured they realized their skills were not of the same nature. Lux had a gift for the light magic of Demacia and Garen had a mighty fine swing with a sword. The two went to military school, but it filled their schedules and forced them to drift apart. Finally, when Garen came of age, he had gladly joined the military and now became one of the renowned Dauntless Vanguard. Lux had just come of age for the military as Garen's most recent deployment to Kalamanda had come around and was placed in a special mages unit that would be deployed at the same time as Garen returning to the front lines.

Lux and their parents stood at the front gates of the manor, awaiting Garen's return. As the gates opened to reveal her brother, the lady of luminosity could barely restrain herself from running and jumping onto him in sheer joy. Instead, she, calmly but quickly, walked up to him and said excitedly, "Welcome home brother!"

Both of them smiled hugely at the sight of each other. Garen dropped his sword and bag to his feet and embraced his sister with a big bear hug. "Lux..." he sighed into her shoulder contently. He then twirled her around a few times and sat her delicate frame back onto the ground. Garen noted that she smelled like lemon and a mix of some other mandarin type scent. He recollected his things and ruffled her hair with his free hand. He could not express how happy he was to see his sister. Lux clung to his side like a child, looking up at him with a large smile. She had seemed to be radiating more light than usual. He sauntered up to his mother and father, who bowed to him; he gave them a graceful hello and bowed back to his parents, who were also smiling at his return.

Garen was greeted by the butlers and housekeepers of his estate as he headed up the white and gold marble staircases to his room. He walked slowly, soaking in the fact that he was home for the time being. He opened his bedroom door to find that everything looked the same, as if he had never left it behind months earlier. The large, overstuffed, double king bed was pushed against the far wall in the center of the room, large stain glass doors on the opposite wall led to the small balcony that overlooked the entire market district of Demacia. The doors shimmered beautifully in the afternoon sun and reflected many colors around the room.

Garen leaned his sword against the bedposts along with his bag and began to unbuckle his thick pauldrons and other armor pieces. He set the armor upon his mantle in their correct places and changing into a pair of Ionian cotton shorts. He stretched his exposed chest and looked in the mirror at his toned chest and stomach, flexing slightly. Then his arms, and turned around to examine his back muscles. He ran his opposite arm over his right shoulder blade to pull off a large bandage that had been placed on him by the medics back at the camp. He sighed, crumbling it and tossing it to the side. _Tis just a flesh wound._

Finally he layed down on his bed, and thought about all he had here now and really appreciated it. Nothing like going to war and sleeping on a bed of rocks in a rickety tent; now his bed felt like marshmallows because of it. He breathed in deeply the scent of the down feather comforters and pillows. He turned over onto his stomach and sniffed the pillows he laid on curiously. They smelled familiar, but he couldn't quite place it. The citrus smelled tinged his nose slightly, but it was a faded scent. He discarded his thoughts toward the smell and was overcome with a feeling of comfort, dragging him into a light slumber.

Garen knew he was dreaming. He was back in his tent at camp on the outskirts of Noxus. A little confused, he tried to roll over but something stopped him from doing so. Either it was the ache in his back or it was the body lying next to him that hindered him from doing so. He felt skin on his own and looked down to see none other than Katarina Du Couteau, the sinister blade of Noxus, fast asleep, naked and snuggling into his bare chest. He had tried to forget about this little bout they had. After Kalamanda, she wanted to thank him for what he did to try to save her family and defeat General Swain even if they were sworn enemies. They had made their affections clear to each other after their first true meeting; a battle on the front lines. No clear victor was able to be determined. This intrigued them both because of their different fighting methods. The events that preceded the war declaration had only led to them sleeping together a few times but nothing more. Garen sighed and thought, _"Kalamanda sure was one hell of an event."_ He wrapped his arm around Katarina's slender shoulders and pulled her body closer into his. He still knew this was a dream, but he played with her soft hair just like he did on the last night they were together a month or so ago. Before they got word of the troops retreating on both sides, Katarina was due to be moved to another platoon to lead the High Command. She was going to be going undercover for Noxus, so all contact would be lost after that night. He ran his calloused fingers through her long red hair. It was so soft and silky. Suddenly, as he was stroking the red locks, they seemed to appear as if they were blonde and a rush of citrus was strong in his nostrils.

Garen opened his eyes slowly, allowing the dream to fade away from him. The scent and blonde hair did not fade from his vision though. His hands were entwined in golden blonde hair. He opened his eyes fully but did not dare to move a muscle as to not disturb the lightly sleeping girl who was laying in his bed with him; head laying on his exposed chest.

"Lux," Garen questioned softly. The girl did not stir. He repeated her name a little louder, and she groggily opened her eyes and looked upwards at her brother. She saw that he had a confused look on his face. When it finally registered in her head that Garen was looking right at her, she recoiled and collected herself, sitting on the edge of his bed. She looked back at him briefly before she put her head down in embarrassment. She put her hand over her mouth and spoke muffledly, "I'm sorry brother. I meant to leave before you could wake… but I must have fallen asleep myself."

Garen smiled and sat up, petting the top of her head gently then stroked her soft hair some more.

"You're fine Luxanna, I was just a little surprised." Lux hung her head a little deeper and began to get off the bed, but Garen stopped her and pulled her back down to his toned chest. She immediately felt her face fill up with heat, even more so embarrassed. She looked up at her brother with bright eyes and a basic expression. "Just like when we were kids...And I was afraid of the storms?" she whispered into his sternum. He hummed a positive response to her and then said, "Something like that…"

They laid there quiet for awhile, unsure of what this meant. Lux nuzzled her head into her brother's chest and said softly, "Welcome home brother."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all of those who read the first chapter! It's been awhile since I've written anything, so in my spare time I decided to go ahead and do so again. Since I've been playing league of legends almost daily, I decided to expand on lore and my favorite pairings of champions. I always would like to hear what the readers want, please rate and review c: And now, without further adieu, chapter two!

Warning: Small bits and pieces of lemon may be found within.

Jarvan's father, the King of Demacia, was holding a feast in honor of those in the Dauntless Vanguard and returning officers of the military's return at six that evening. They were to dress in their finest attire and eat and drink to their hearts' content that night.

Garen and Lux had lain in bed talking about the many things they had missed out on in the past months until it was absolutely necessary for Garen to get up and get ready for the banquet at the castle. Lux had told him about how she had graduated from the academy as top of her class; the reasoning behind her appointment to the special mage unit as an archmage for her first run in the war. She had nearly perfected every light spell in the books of Demacia's library and was going to be a tactician as well as second-in-command of her troop. Also, in the time her brother had been away, she had been seeing an explorer boy from Piltover. The romance was short lived due to her own indifference with the boy. However Lux did lose her virginity to Ezreal, but she opted to not tell her brother that part.

"Lux it's going to hurt…" Ezreal said softly, stroking her cheek as he lined his hard cock up with her dripping pussy.

Lux smiled, "Its fine, don't worry. I'm tougher than that Ez—"her smile fading to a look of discomfort as he took her word. He slowly slid himself into her, tearing past her hymen.

Lux moaned loudly in pain but found that she almost liked it. She was enjoying the feeling of being filled so far. Ezreal stopped as soon as he was fully inside of her. She nodded for him to continue when she was ready. Before she knew it, Ezreal was pounding himself deep inside her; he hit spots in her that she didn't even know existed! Her pussy dripped onto the sheets, lithe legs and her round ass as he thrust into her. They both moaned loudly and in sync with the hard thrusts. After a good twenty minutes longer, Lux had cum for the fourth time, and Ezreal was ready for his first. He looked very seriously at Lux, his eyes full of lust and gasped, "I'm cumming, Lux." His body started to get rigid and she felt his dick start to swell inside of her. Her pussy clamped down onto him as she came, and he pulled out at the very last second, cumming onto her flat stomach below him.

Lux blushed at the vivid memory of her first time. She found herself growing wet between her legs and she squirmed in Garen's embrace slightly. He looked down at her and spoke softly, asking, "What's wrong Luxanna?"

She simply shook her head and smiled, although the discomfit she felt was clear. "Tell me more about your journeys brother!" She demanded, to bring the attention away from her, "What happened to you while you were out there?"

Garens face grew very serious and seemed placid at the mention of the war. He spoke softly and very gravely in a low tone, "As you know, Jarvan was captured by Noxian forces for a period of time. That is what brought us to Kalamanda. He had been taken right out from under our noses. And in Kalamanda, we were at the wrong place at the wrong time. Noxus's master tactician and senior General Swain was there. We believe they knew about us being there before we did. Once we had rescued Prince Jarvan, Swain declared war on Demacia and anyone that opposed him… Thank goodness that we made it in time, or else Jarvan would have been executed. I guess the thank you would go to a…friend…I made on the way was on the inside and decided to help out—with us agreeing to help her later of course."

"Who was she?" Lux asked with a bitter undertone.

Garen smirked, "Katarina…the sinister blade of Noxus."

Lux was stunned. She had heard many stories of the ruthless sinister blade. Katarina was a cold blooded killer and had never shown mercy. After a few seconds of silence, Lux motioned with her delicate hand for Garen to go on."

"Well… Swain had taken some of her family captive. She simply wanted revenge on the man who rined her life, even if it meant betraying her own city-state. Although we failed to kill Swain, Katarina had still given us a great thank you."

_So the murderer did have a heart; with a soft spot for family to boot!_ Lux thought, _although I would do the same too…for him._ She looked up at Garen and smiled in admiration. She was so glad he had come home in one piece, unlike some of the others.

The huge clock in Demacia's market square clanged four deep chimes. It had been nearly five hours since Garen had arrived home. "I should get ready now…" Garen said softly to his sister. She looked up at him, confused. "The king has invited the vanguard to come to the castle for a welcome home dinner party."

Lux understood then, as proceeded to roll her weight off of his chest so he could get up.

"I have to shower first… so you don't have to leave yet if you don't want to." He said as he climbed out of his huge bed. Lux smiled with a deviant look in her eye, "Or I mean… I could come and shower with you?" Garen whirled around on his heel to look directly at his sister. "Just like how we used to…right?" she teased.

The Might of Demacia had been completely taken aback by such a direct statement by his sister. Yes, when they were younger_, much, much younger_ they had bathed together all the time, but now?

Again she spoke, "I'm only kidding brother~!" Lux drew out the last syllable purposely. Garen sighed and shook his head, he didn't know if it was in relief that she was joking or in distraught that she was. _It's not the same anymore Lux!_

As Garen made his way to the door, plush towel in hand, two things happened. The first was that Lux studied her brother's body intently; she knew she liked what she saw. He had a wonderfully bulky muscled body and it turned her on immensely. The second was what Garen saw in Lux's eyes as he turned to look back at her one more time before leaving the room. He regretting looking back at her now, he saw something new in her eyes—lust. She couldn't and wouldn't hide it if she could, not even with a million rays of her Final Spark.

Garen shook his head, clearing it of all thoughts then walked across the hall to his own bathroom. This bathroom was ornate and pristine, with more white marble everywhere; in the counter tops, a large tub and cherub like carvings that acted as faucets for the bath and shower.

He turned on the water for the shower to the temperature that he liked, and stepped in, showering his body with water and mist. He thought about what Lux had said to him. He knew she said she was just kidding and should not dwell on something like this but… he thought of her delicate and now _womanly_ frame next to his again but this time in the shower. He thought of her hair, damp and sticking to her skin, framing her face and shoulders, as the heat of the shower made her blush… The droplets of water that would drip from the shower or her hair onto her breasts and her nipples perked up to the air around them… Garen tried desperately to rip his thoughts away from his sister and these dirty things about her. Luxanna was his blood sister, another Crownguard. He could no longer control his thoughts, his own want for his sister overtook him and it could be seen in his own nether region which seemed to be begging for release.

Garen couldn't believe what he was about to do; he gripped his hard cock and began to stroke it. He leaned his left arm against the shower wall to steady himself as he slowly massaged his cock to the image of his naked sister. He wondered what it would be like for her to put her pink, delicate lips around it and suck it. Garen stroked his large, thick cock faster. You could see the veins in it, aching and forcing it to swell. He tightened his grip and leaned more weight onto the shower wall, beginning to pant and become uneasy. His last thought before climax was of spraying his cum all over Lux's perfect face. He groaned as his release came, spattering cum on the far shower wall. The Might of Demacia had just masturbated to his sister and he felt so… He didn't want to finish that thought.

Garen stepped out of the shower, feeling dirtier than when he had gone in. He crossed the hall quickly, peeking in his room to see if his sister was still there. Thankfully, she had been nowhere in sight, so he entered and locked the door to get himself ready for the banquet. He hadn't seen Lux again before he left.

The Lightshield castle was lit up like a Snowdown tree. Candles littered the pathways that led to the castle's main entrance. Garen had arrived a bit early to the palace so that he would not interrupt the king speaking…like last time. He was dressed in his finest clothes and his debonair could rival even Jayce's. The other members of the Dauntless Vanguard and other officials of Demacia and neighboring allies were in attendance already. Some of the other city-states' officers included Sarah Fortune from Bilgewater, Ezreal of Piltover, and a strange but striking young lass from Ionia. She had long flowing red hair and gorgeous green eyes; she wore a ceremonial robe with Ionian markings all over it. As Garen was introduced to each of them individually by Jarvan, he felt himself looking back at the still nameless Ionian woman. When the king finally entered the grand hall, the entire company silenced and bowed, taking their seats at the dinner table.

The group discussed Kalamanda and the war for awhile, while eating. This dinner was to be a celebration, not a debriefing, so they cut the conversation short. They drank, ate and were merry with each other as they all were happy to be in home's safe arms. Before the end of the meal the king gave a blessing to those who were returning to the front lines in the next deployment.

Garen had decided after being slightly too intoxicated, that he should leave the party a little early. Something in his subconscious told tugged him in the direction of home with the more he drank. One of the small but ornate carriages took him back home to the Crownguard manor. It was nearly after eleven when he returned home and made his way to his room. His tie was long since undone and shirt untucked, brown hair slightly ruffled by his intoxicated nature. Garen twisted the handle of his door and pushed it open. There was no warning to what he saw, but it sobered him up fully and very quickly.

"Garenn~!"


	3. Chapter 3

_Things are gonna start getting intense here soon! Sorry about all the typos in Chapter 2 btw, I was in a bit of a rush when it came time to upload. I forgot to triple check my grammar and spelling; I'll try to do better for this chapter and any other stories to come. Now presenting Chapter 3. :D!_

**Warning: Much lemon, such wow.**

* * *

"Garenn~!" Lux called out at the peak of her climax. Her eyes were half-lidded and glazed over. One hand was gripping her left breast while the other furiously rubbed her pussy. She laid on Garen's huge bed, sprawled out. She moved her knees together as her body untensed. Garen could see her pink swollen lips and the juices leaking out of them onto the bed. Lux panted slightly and continued to softly rub herself.

Garen stood in his doorway appalled at the sight. He would never be able to unsee what he had just witnessed. His beloved sister lay half naked on his bed and had just orgasmed, calling out his name just as he walked in the door. He was severely uncomfortable but the growing erection in his pants told quite the opposite. "Lux!" Garen said sternly, looking away from his sister. He walked to the bed and threw an extra blanket over her limp body.

Lux's eyes opened at the call of her name; her cheeks became crimson in embarrassment. "Brother… I-I," she stuttered, "I didn't think you'd be returning so soon." She pulled her nightshirt back over her plump breasts and shorts back onto her bottom, and threw the cover off of her. There was a silence between the two of them for a long while.

Garen finally cupped Lux's blushed cheek and looked at her intently. "I've missed you brother." She said solemnly.

"I've missed you as well Luxanna…but," she looked back up at his with her innocent blue eyes; the same eyes he had seen growing up and on the day she was born. "It's not the same anymore." Garen spoke gently to her and stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"You're right brother…" She leaned in close to Garen's face, "It isn't." Lux hesitantly closed the gap between them, kissing Garen's lips softy. The deed had been done and there was no going back. Garen sat down on the bed and pulled Lux onto his lap. His erection pushed against her inner thigh, but she didn't mind. It only served to arouse her more. The two kissed deeply for a long while, entwining their hands in each others' hair. Lux made the first move with undressing, yanking Garen's black tie completely from his collar, then unbuttoning some of the dress shirt. He proceeded to disrobe her as well, pulling off her silky night shirt from her shoulders. Their kiss broke as the clothing began to be shed, discarding it to somewhere in the room. Garen leaned down to kiss and nip Lux's neck lightly. She could feel herself growing wetter as this progressed. The taboo of it all enthralled her. Her brother flipped her so she was lying down and him on top. He kissed down Lux's body, from her neck to each aroused nipple to her stomach and back up. He took one of her nipples into his mouth and played with the other with his hand. With the extra hand he began to slide his fingers past her shorts and linen panties into her silky folds.

He switched his mouth and hand with the respective opposite breast, and finally began to finger Lux with one of his large digits. She moaned in joy and pleasure as her brother slowly fingered her. After a little time, Garen inserted another finger to stretch her out slightly. Lux reached down and began attempting to stroke her brother through his boxers. He knew what she was trying to do, so he repositioned himself a bit higher so she could have a better reach. In doing this he has removed his fingers from her wet pussy; they were slick with her juices. He was about to taste them for himself when Lux suddenly leaned up and took them into her mouth. She licked and sucked them clean, as she did so she looked into Garen's eyes seductively to tease him. He chuckled at this and removed his fingers from her mouth and guided her hand down to his waistband.

This was it; what Lux was longing for. She pushed her hand past the band and gripped her brother's solid cock. It felt massive in her small hands and she desperately longed to see and taste it. Lux pulled the band down the rest of the way to completely expose his cock. It stood proud at a little over eight inches and as thick as her wrist. Her mouth watered. "May I?" she asked innocently.

Garen only managed to groan a positive response to the seductive way she had asked the question. Lux slid her way down to become face to face with the beast. She experimentally massaged it with both hands, up and down and tried gripping it different ways. She was unable to put one hand completely around it, so she opted for using both. Garen was groaning slightly at her touch. Lux became a little braver all of the sudden and decided it was time for her to begin her blowjob.

It was actually her first one to give, but was well acquainted with knowing how to give one. Ezreal had never bothered with the pleasantries of foreplay when they were together. Lux began licking Garen's swollen penis from his balls to the tip. Precum already dripped from the slit of the head and she eagerly lapped it up. Lux proceeded to take his head into her mouth slowly, cupping his balls as she did so. This made Garen moan and his hips bucked upwards, forcing him deeper into her mouth. He was groaning in pleasure as his sister seemed to expertly lap at and suck his massive cock.

He thanked the high heavens for his giant stamina pool; because he was sure that any other man would have probably cum by now. Garen placed his hands on her shoulders and withdrew himself from her mouth. She whimpered softly and pouted.

"Do you want more?" he asked his sister as he stroked his cock lightly.

"I want you in me, brother~!" she said bluntly and smirked.

His face grew serious at this, "Have you before Lux…?" he asked hesitantly. Her smile faded and she reluctantly nodded yes. He sighed in what seemed relief; it made him feel a little more comfortable with doing this if he were not taking her virginity. On the other hand he was enraged that someone had already deflowered his precious sister. Garen laid Lux down on her back, kissing her deeply. He lined his pulsing cock up with her awaiting, dripping entrance. Before pushing in, Garen kissed her lips with just a peck, then her cheek, forehead and nose. She giggled at his as they both smiled and looked into each others' eyes.

"I want this." She mouthed. With that, Garen pushed his hard cock into his sister's velvety folds. She gasped at his girth as he completely sheathed himself inside of her. He filled her up immensely, stretching her insides. She couldn't believe how amazing it felt or how it fit into her.

_So tight…_ he thought, _she couldn't have done this many times before…_

After Lux was well accustomed to his length, he began thrusting himself inside of her with an increasing pace. Lux moaned out with each thrust harder than the last, and the velocity growing to quick and steady. With every palpation, she raised her hips to meet her brother's. Garen looked down and watched his cock sliding in and out of his sister. He decided to pull it completely out—she whimpered at its disappearance—then thrust it all the way back in. Lux's small body wracked with an orgasm as he did so. Her walls tightened around Garen's cock and it made him feel amazing. Garen then lifted her legs to his shoulders and forced his way deeper inside of her small entrance.

He secretly cursed the wondrous blowjob he had received previously and knew he was getting very close to his own climax. But he was damned that he would cum before making his sister cum again! After all, he was a gentleman even in bed. Garen pounded into her at a breakneck speed and a new level of roughness. Lux moaned in delight and didn't care if all of Demacia heard her. Garen was more focused than ever before; he leaned his head down to Lux's shoulder and bit and kissed her it without abandon. With one hand supporting him, along with Lux's lithe legs, he used the other to grope her breasts.

"Rub your clit." He said gruffly into his sister's throat as he continued to fuck her. Lux followed his command and began furiously rubbing herself. She was almost at her next climax and Garen could feel it as well. "Soon…" he winced as he still slid in and out of his tight sister, "Where do you want it?"

"Inside." She whimpered, "It's safe."

Garen asked no further questions. The stimulus was growing and too much for the both of them.

"Garen! I'm cumming!" she moaned as her body trembled and her juices splashed her brother's cock as another orgasm ripped through her body.

"Lux!" Garen called out as his sperm coated the inside of her. It filled her pussy and leaked out around his wide girth. They both moaned as he rode out his orgasm, slowly pumping himself inside of Lux, making sure her pussy ate every drop of his essence.

As the two regained composure, Garen rolled his weight off of Lux and onto the bed beside her. They panted heavily and were completely satisfied. He did feel as if this were a bit of a mistake. Lux snuggled up to Garen's chest and lay beside him like she did earlier that day, except now they were both nude.

A little after Garen had returned home from the party, it had begun to storm. Lightning and thunder ripped and echoed in the sky.

"I love you, brother." Lux said contently into his large chest.

Garen kissed the top of Lux's head and smiled, "I love you too, Lux."

The two cuddled until slumber's grasp took hold of them. But before Garen had drifted to sleep, another crack of thunder and lightning lit up the sky. On his balcony, he swore he had seen the silhouette of a human there. The stain glass could have been playing tricks on him, but he gave it no further thought and fell to sleep's embrace.

* * *

_Omgosh that's probably the longest sex scene I have ever written o/o Thanks so much for reading and like I said ill be sure to extra double triple check my spelling and grammar. Please R&R3! If you have ideas for stories or requests of ANYTHING feel free to PM me at any time! A few more chapters of this, then I'm going to be posting the GarenKata Lemon as another story. Thanks again for reading!_

_-Leyona_


End file.
